


The Dragon's Nightingale

by winkonyt



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hirai Momo & Nakamoto Yuta Are Siblings, Implied Bullying, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, not accurate lol, spoiler but theres gonna be a rl big plot twist in the end lol lets see if u can guess it, very self indulgent lol, will add more tags as we go on !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkonyt/pseuds/winkonyt
Summary: Dong Sicheng, the Prince of Wenzhou, doesn’t know how to cry. He didn’t cry when he first scratched his knee playing in the forest behind the palace. He didn’t cry when his mother died. He didn’t cry when his sister blamed him for it. He didn’t cry when his so called friends turned their back on him. He doesn’t cry.Nakamoto Yuta, the Prince of Osaka, is scary. He fought 3 kids at once when they bullied his friend back in second grade. His gaze sends shivers down your spine if you caught him in a bad mood. Top of his class and an acknowledged artist. Yuta cries a lot and is unafraid.Watch how a chance encounter transforms both of their lives. Through countless trials and tribulations, do they come out making each other better or tear each other apart?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 25
Kudos: 37





	1. The First

Dong Sicheng, the Prince of Wenzhou, doesn’t know how to cry. He didn’t cry when he first scratched his knee playing in the forest behind the palace. He didn’t cry when his mother died. He didn’t cry when his sister blamed him for it. He didn’t cry when his so-called friends turned their back on him. He doesn’t cry. 

He isn’t a sociopath, though. Of course he feels pain. And embarrassment. 

A perfect example would be now, his cousin Huang Renjun, Prince of Jilin. The kid, in all his kindness, wanted to introduce Sicheng to the Princess of Hongkong, Wong Viian, also known as the Princess currently dancing the night away with the Princess of Suncheon. 

Sicheng takes another sip of his drink, further intoxicating his already loud, loud mind. He might have scared her away.

The ivory glow of the candles lit up the ballroom, red and gold ribbons lining up the walls, windows the size of houses stalk the decks and a plethora of longpao, hanbok, junihitoe and sokutai alike, brighten up the room. One more expensive than the next, as expected of a room full of royalty of some of the most prosperous kingdoms in Asia.

Sicheng never really liked balls. Or people. He naturally drew them in, though. Everyone gravitated to his coy demeanor yet cold eyes; his long, silky black hair accentuating his gorgeous features that demands the attention of everyone in the room.

A man in a decorated hanbok stalks towards him, hands behind his back like a proper, formal gentleman. Sicheng subtly turns around, hair gracefully swaying in the air as he does so. Placing his drink on a table, he explores the massive room with his feet instead of his eyes for the first time in the night.

Once halfway across the room, he idly searches for the prince that was about to make a move on him, only to see him with a back noticeably smaller, confidence visibly gone, all because of a prince that couldn’t even give him the time of day. Serves him right.

The Prince surveys the dance floor. It wasn't as crowded as the start of the night due to couples resigning to the gardens for elongated talks. Talking under the stars, opening their hearts and legs alike. Sicheng rolls his eyes. People still believe they can live in a fantasy? In these times?

He heard a laugh awfully close behind him. Nowhere near where it would be uncomfortable, but the prince has spent the night making sure no one within 5 miles can come anywhere near him.

He turns around in a flash, raven hair whipping with him.

There stood a man, a prince most definitely, dressed in a dim sokutai and the brightest smile he had ever seen. Sicheng was taken aback for a bit, his thoughts running faster than his intoxicated mind can process and red paint climbing up his cheeks that he would like to pretend is due to the alcohol.

“May I help you?” Sicheng asked the prince with the blinding smile.

The Japanese prince giggled. The bravery.

“People believing they can live in a fantasy, in these times?” The prince mocked.

“No you didn’t hear me.” Sicheng gave him the best pleading eyes he could muster.

“Of course I didn’t.” The prince snickered. He gazed at Sicheng with a curious smile and the black-haired prince didn’t know he had it in him to look right back. Despite being physically taller, the Japanese Prince seemed twice his size.

The brown-haired prince broke out of his stupor first, visibly shaking his head.

“Where are my manners?” he bowed, “Prince Nakamoto Yuta of Osaka. May I have this dance?” He asked extending his hand.

A gentlemanly prince with a manly posture and the prettiest face. Why not?

Sicheng took his palm in his and let the prince lead him to the dance floor just as a new song started.

A hand encased on his palm and the other resting loosely on his waist, the two let the melody carry their entwined bodies as the pair traveled the length of the dance floor. As the song progressed and the tempo changed into a slower one, Yuta wrapped his arm around Sicheng’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer into his orbit.

“Is this okay?” The prince whispered against his ear.

He giggled a yes, his grip around the other’s neck tightening.

The pair swayed and twirled around each other, little laughs freed every time their eyes meet and Sicheng could smell the alcohol that was in the Prince’s breath, matching his own. He didn’t really mind, not when he had the most gorgeous man in the room in front of him. What he did mind, though, was everybody else.

“Should we make our way to the gardens?” Sicheng suggested, only for the Prince to hold him tighter and let out a goddamn _whine_. Sicheng burst into laughter. 

A hush falls over the room, save for the instruments not once falting. Everyone was baffled, mouths agape in shock.

Intimidating and mysterious Nakamoto Yuta, Prince of Osaka, made stone cold Dong Sicheng, Prince of Wenzhou, laugh. Sicheng’s blush deepened from all the eyes glued on them.

“My Prince, they’re staring.” Sicheng complained.

“Let them.” Yuta murmured.

And he did. And they laughed. And they danced. They danced ‘til the night deepens past recognition and they had to be escorted back to their palaces. At one point in the night Sicheng had a massive urge to kiss him on the lips. He settled for his left cheek as a goodbye. Maybe he’ll get to meet the captivating prince again. Soon, hopefully.

  
  



	2. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit short but there might be another update earlier than scheduled wink wink

The incandescent glow of the morning sun left Sicheng’s room in a soft yellow glow. It’s rays gently fan through his milky white silk curtains suffocating him in all it’s spring glory. And a migraine to come along with it. 

The bird’s chirped on time with the pulsing of his head, nature seemingly mocking him. He’d like to politely shoot an arrow through each one of them. Well, he better get up before they send someone up to wake him up.

Excited footsteps ran up the stairs, ones that seem too familiar to cause another headache. The Prince’s door burst open, keeping his eyes shut, trying his best to suppress the smile making it’s way to his face.

“The one who lights up the world, Renjun!” The younger prince greeted, making his way towards Sicheng to drape his whole body across his figure. Sicheng was never really big on physical affection, but there are few he tolerates.

“What’s this? One hungover prince on a tuesday morning.” The younger prince crossed his arms. Sicheng groaned at his reprimandments. 

“Also, I heard about last night,” Renjun started, disapproval making it’s way towards his face again.

Sicheng ‘s eyebrows knotted, looking at him through his lashes. _It wasn’t an oddity for him to leave a royal without a parener mid-ball, he did it at least three times a month. Sure, someone leaving_ him _wasn’t exactly common, but it doesn’t bother him. He only ever really comes for the good alcohol and-_ oh. Oh no. 

“Shit.” Sicheng whimpered. There goes his crispy clean reputation.

“Fuck you mean crispy clear reputation? Of being an adorably scary prince?” The brown-haired boy laughed at the adorable older and his habit of speaking his mind, motioning for the other to scoot further into the other side of his king-sized bed for him to make his place beside him.

“Where’d you get that mouth, huh? Hanging around too much with that Taiwanese suitor of yours.” A feeble slap on his arm.

“He is not a suitor, gege. Just… A nice prince.” Renjun stated, though the pinks in his cheeks matching the leaves outside stated otherwise.

“It’s too early for romance.” Sicheng groaned. Renjun giggled at his cute gege. 

They naturally let silence blanket the two of them, merely enjoying each other’s presence. Sicheng realised that this spring morning got a little more bearable now. Renjun feels the same, he figures, when their eyes meet and the familiar sparkle he has spent forever familiarizing himself with glistens once more. Brothers by choice, not blood, they always said.

“Does your head still hurt ge?” Renjun asks and Sicheng pouted. Ever the maternal one. He nodded a yes.

“I have this friend from Jeonju, and he taught me how to make this korean soup.” Renjun commented.

“How many suitors do you have?” Sicheng half-teased. The prince was a human magnet.

“He’s just a friend! And a nice one!” Renjun slapped him again, irritated at how amused Sicheng is at watching himbe defensive right now. 

“One more and you can go spend your day with that headache of yours. And i won’t help you!” Renjun groaned, both knowing that it was never gonna happen anyway.

“Alright, alright. What’s this… Korean soup? Will you cook?” Sicheng chose to indulge him.

“It’s called a hungover soup, and you eat it when you’re, well, hungover.” The younger explained. “I’ll even cook for you! Come, come!” Renjun stood up, dragging Sicheng by the arm as he lets out a gutteral groan. _Oh, his beautiful, magnificent, disgustingly soft silk sheets. To be torn away from them is to strip himself of security and protection from the evil, evil unkowns of the world._

Renjun swung the sliding door open, causing more ruckus than necessary. They come across one of the servants of the castle, equally surprised to come face to face with two princes.

She bowed, hair neatly tied up gently framing her face.

“A letter for you, Prince Sicheng of the Dong dynasty, from the Nakamoto dynasty of Osaka.” She announced, lowering herself and placing the letter on her palms for the two to take. Renjun clasped the letter, politely thanking her as she left back further into the palace.

Sicheng’s migraine intensified, making him clutch the doorframe and groan once again. Renjun tried to give it to him but he only shooed it away, deciding that this was enough stress for a perfectly decent spring morning.

“Sure thing.” Renjun said, opening the letter and reading it’s contents aloud.

“ _Greetings, Dong Sicheng of the Dong Dynasty,_

_We hope this letter finds you in good health. We would like to arrange a meeting with our prince, Nakamoto Yuta of Osaka. Due to the events of last night, certain rumors have flown and the need to protect the reputations of our monarchs arises._

_Signed, the Nakamoto Dynasty._ ”

Sicheng needs to sit down.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up i'm gonna be changing the title by the next chapter to "the dragon's nitinghale" bc this one is so clapped jcjschj hope u liked this !! leave a comment and kudos if u want


	3. The Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally sum fuckin plot

_One, two, strike. Bend down. Swing._

The prince strikes, katana swiftly cutting through the air.

_Three, four, strike. Bend down. Swing._

_Eyes on the opponent, faster than lightning and hushed as the coy descent of_ a cherry _blossom._

"Faster." Boomed the greying woman.

_One, two. Faster. Faster._

_Three, four. Duck, swing- STRIKE._

The prince falls to the ground, on his bruised knees, his lungs rapidly trying to take in more oxygen to make up for what was lost.

The elder traversed in circles around him, walking with an air of grace and respect naturally observed in a woman of her age.

"Stand up." She stilled, looking down on the humbled man.

Yuta rised slowly, sweat dripping down in buckets. He sheathed his blade.

He took a deep breath. _In, out._ As gently as the unmoving lake beside them. Another deep intake.

The spring season is upon them and the nation holds their breath in unison.

"Two months, and still no sign of improvement." She started, haunting voice echoing throughout the forest.

"The next emperor,” She smeared. “Merely a boy that cannot even draw close to his advisor." The woman tutted.

"A shame. We all had hoped for a better succession for the great Tatsuo Nakamoto. Cannot fight, cannot even keep his reputation clean of loud whispers," His eyebrows furrowed, beguiled. "How would the nation ever recover for all that is to be. Least of all your Father-"

_SLASH._

The prince's katana pierces the air, ceased mere inches away from the cheeks of his advisor. Tension mounts and the air thickens, the older woman's gaze meeting the prince's eyes, set ablaze.

With her index and mid finger, gently, she lowered the katana, eyes fixed on the prince. He noticed the crimson red now dripping from her fingers. Jaw clenched, he awaited the consequences. What a shit show.

"My prince, I am not allowed to harm you, but unsheath your blade on me again and the kingdom shall lose a ruler." She closed her eyes, visibly trying to calm down.

" _Immaturity is inadmirable_ _,_ my prince. And neither is disrespect." Yuta lowers his head, ashamed.

"We're finished for today." She stated, looking down on him.

-

“Please, take a sit.” Momo smiled, kneeling in front of a low table placed between the two.

Sicheng politely sat across the princess who was currently pouring steaming tea for the both of them. A smile on her face and movements as gentle as a whisper. The ceramic pot made a clunk as it was placed down onto the table, stout facing away from Sicheng.

She hummed, taking her tea between her hands and quietly sipping. Sicheng mimics her. _Her hair is so pretty_ , he thought. _Almost as pretty as mine_.

“What was that?” She asked.

“What was what?” Sicheng played dumb, internally kicking his own face. She just smiled in return, quickly dropping the subject as her yunomi meets the table.

“So,” The princess started, all eye smiles and pretty demeanor. “I assume that you know why Iasked for you here?” She inquired.

“I have, an idea.. ?” Sicheng said, unsure.

“Hmm. Well, you might have or have not heard, but, rumors are spreading, my prince, and word travels fast. You and my brother’s little stunt from the night prior have plagued the kingdoms all around.” Sicheng gulped as discreetly as possible. The sun hasn’t even reached it’s peak yet. “And as you may know, my brother _is_ the crown prince.”

“Reputation is vital to a monarchy, my prince. We would like to request… a favor.” She muttered.

Sicheng nodded a ‘continue’.  
“Our two dynasties had always been close, and the people would not think it odd for you two to… be seen together.” She stated.

“Be seen how?” Sicheng asks.

“We would like for you two to be seen outside, together, for a few times a week at least. Just to clear up any and all rumors arising.” Momo suggested.

Sicheng felt goosebumps up his arms. Spending entire days with a complete stranger isn’t really an experience he would look forward to, to put it simply.

“Can I refuse?” The prince inquired, clearly uncomfortable.

“You could… But then i’d have to tell your sister.” She looked up through her eyelashes. It wasn’t a threat but it is.

The prince’s eyes widened, sweat beads starting to form on his forehead. He raised the yumuto to his lips. What a shit show.

Just then, the door slid open and there stood a daunting figure clad in a black and red hakama. He bowed to the two. He made his way towards the low table and sat himself between his sister and his… whatever the fuck the two of them are.

Hair tied up in a ponytail and drenched in hard-worked, hard-earned sweat and _huh_. This might not be as bad as Sicheng thought.

“So- that’s settled then.” Momo clasped her hands, getting ready to stand up.

“What- what did Imiss?” Yuta asked confused. He brings his yumuto up to his plump, red, and disgustingly soft lips.

“You and Prince Sicheng. Being seen together for a day for the next weeks or so.” Momo deadpanned.

“What for?” Yuta gulped his tea. The more answer he gets the more confused he grows.

“Rumors. You have to save face and shit.” Momo said, clearly not having her undivided attention anymore. She promptly stood up, bowing and smoothing her red kimono.

“I’ve got to go. Just be seen in public and you’d be fine!” Momo bowed to the chinese prince. “Thank you for your time.” She turned around and made her way towards other important matters that doesn’t involve her weird brother and his weird life.

Yuta sat sipping his tea, the only sound reverberating towards the room.

“Like what you see?” Yuta teased.

Sicheng, caught off-gaurd, face red and brain short circuiting. He didn’t even realize he was staring at this hand-crafted gift beside him! One more move from him and Sicheng will pounce at this fine ass prince and _Oh my God what is this man turning Sicheng into_.

Yuta giggled, finally looking at Sicheng in the eyes. Shit.

“You’re adorable.” Yuta giggled, staring a little too long at Sicheng’s lips for it to be anything platonic.

“What? What are you looking at?” Sicheng tried to deflect, playing up the mean persona that everyone’s associated him with. Well, tried.

Unfortunately this only made the jerk of a prince laugh harder, and that smile comes back on his face again and. Okay, maybe Sicheng isn’t half as mad as he previously thought he was.

“Whatever. Where are we going?” More deflecting, but Yuta seems to let this one pass.

The older seemed to think for a minute, taking one final sip of his tea before finally making up his mind.

“Somewhere pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !! ik this is a little late but i'm gonna put some disclaimers first !! reminder that if i write anything disrespectful, offensive or out of line, please call me out on it !! i'm v busy with school and i don't really have that much time to research rfhjshjf  
> also !! english isn't my first language so sorry for the shitty writing i'll try my best to improve !! constructive critisism is always appreciated and yea kudos and comment if u want


	4. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed an update i was v busy lmao here have an extra long one  
> also!! i recommend playing any guzheng instrumental in the middle of the chapter it makes the reading experience more !!!!!

“You know, when you said somewhere pretty, I thought you’d show off your beautiful country.” Winwin pointed out.

“I took you my favorite restaurant!” Yuta tried to counter.

“Yeah, in China.” Winwin said, ever stoic. 

Yuta could say his pride was a tiny bit chipped at that. He chose to ignore that though, in favor of approaching the high-end establishment made of dark mahogany with scrolls mounted on it’s walls.

The two entered as Yuta took a deep breath. The familiar scent of mala xiang guo wafted through the wide open area. The walls were painted a bright red and the soft glow of yellow lanterns gave a gentle contrast to give the atmosphere an uncanny feeling of home. A host clad in a sharp qipao instantly recognized the two royals and promptly led them to a closed off room near the back seemingly made just for the two.

The host slid open the sliding door, waiting for the two to settle themselves in before arranging their tables for them. Sliding the two a menu each, he left the monarchs to make a decision for their lunch.

Yuta scanned the menu, knowing his order by heart and therefore already diverting his very slim attention elsewhere. A window beside their table, overlooking a manmade lake by the olive green hills. The view was beautiful, and the melodious ride even more so, yet yuta’s eyes only really gravitated to a single entity in this room full of grandour decor.

Yuta stared at the prince picking a meal for himself. Shamelessly so. He can’t help it, not really. The prince’s lengthy raven hair and stoic, heavily guarded, angel-like eyes against the striking blue of the lake outside would bring an esteemed artist to tears. 

Sicheng looked up, ready to take his order and Yuta averted his eyes from the other. The black-haired prince rang a bell, signalling the staff, who entered quicker than the beat of Yuta's heart.

The chinese prince swiftly stated their orders in a calm and composed manner, asking Yuta for his choice of food before excusing the ever respectful host. Yuta was unsure if his mind were playing tricks on him or he really saw a smile desperately tampered down by one Prince of Wenzhou. Yuta hid his in a cough.

The two exchange in small talk, ranging from the weather to their mutual friend, Kun, who couldn’t come by to greet them both because of how busy it is in the kitchen at these hours. Shortly after, the food finally arrives, filling up their table side dish per side dish, and a red souped hot pot in the middle for the two to share. 

The smell starved Yuta. After the two saying their thanks, they quickly took a hold of their expensive chopsticks and dig in on some smoking warm rice.

“This is a quite popular restaurant, my prince. Have you been?” Yuta asked.

“Yes, actually. Although I try not to go out as much.” Sicheng said with as little liveliness in his voice as possible.

_ Ah, so this is how it is. _ Yuta have heard of Sicheng before the ball, of course. He doesn’t live under a rock. The two never really talked, but he had frequently heard about him from his friends. Especially Johnny, who seemingly knows everything about everyone. And from what Yuta has heard, Winwin is not really the friendly type. Far from it, clearly.

“How’s the ambience around here? Isn’t it so… mystical?”

“It’s… adequate.”

Yuta takes it as a challenge.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter. You brighten up any room just fine” Yuta notices the younger’s chopsticks linger just a tiny bit longer than average on his cherry lips before he finally swallowed a mouthful of rice.

“Ah yes, me and my friendly personality and warm smiles, brightening up every quarter i cross through.” Sicheng teased, eyes rolling.

“No, I just meant to say you’re  _ really _ pretty. Very,  _ very _ pretty.” Yuta said.

Sicheng’s cheeks matches the shade of the crimson walls. He kicks Yuta’s feet down the table for good measure.

“Shut up.” He grumbles through a mouthul of rice. The japanese prince laughs.

“You’re gonna cause a war one day with that mouth of yours, my prince.” Yuta giggles.

“I said shut up.” Two more kicks.

Yuta counts this as a win.

-

“So, Sicheng, what are your interests?” Yuta asks, halfway through their seemingly endless meal.

“What kind of interests?”

“You know, hobbies. Literature, sports. The arts.” Yuta listed off examples, slowing down on his chewing.

“Oh. Yeah, I don’t really fancy the arts.” Sicheng states, as calm as day.

“Oh? Any form of art at all?” Yuta asks, baffled and clearly dumbstruck by Sicheng’s outlandish claim.

“Well, sometimes I enjoy looking at it, but i’m not particularly fond of it. Let alone experiencing and crafting it.” Sicheng says, slowly, as if he isn’t just going against every outlook on life Yuta has.

“And why’s that?” He inquires.

“I don’t know. I don’t see the fun in it.” The prince answers.

“But it’s the best part of being alive!” Yuta starts, about to go on his little spiel about the beauty of art, when he notices Sicheng’s seraphic eyes gawking at him with renowed interest that wasn't there before and he ultimately quiets down.

“What?” Yuta asks, clearly annoyed.

“Nothing.” Sicheng said, giving Yuta absolutely nothing to work with. 

Yuta bites his own lower lip, bothered by this man’s indifference.  _ Huh _ . So maybe the invisible force gravitating Yuta to Sicheng that first night was a mistake, because they clearly have absolutely  _ nothing _ in common.

Yuta takes the final sip of his hotpot before lowering it down to the mahogany table. The older one gazes out the twinkling lake. Such a shame for all that could have been. Or rather, all that he thought that could have been.

“Shall i walk you home, my prince?” Yuta requested, out of politeness and duty. 

He flashes him a smile and  _ huh _ . The chinese prince seemed to falter for longer than a second and sink further into his seat.  _ He seems so fidgety why is he so fidgety? _

“Actually, would you mind taking a ride down that beautiful lake?” The black-haired prince invites, eyes trained downwards. "It's such a beautiful night made just for two. Such a shame to waste it."

“My pleasure.” He agrees, clearly confused as to where this offer came from.

The two princes stood up and made their way out the ambience filled restaurant and out towards the dock for the slick, albeit simple wooden boats. A line was formed in queue and they stood at the back of the stone-lined path. An elderly couple in front of them offered for the two to go first, all smiles and polite bows. Sicheng politely declined. With a smile and a bow, the couple returned to talking amongst themselves.

Yuta smiled to himself. He's still enamored, it seems.

"What are you all smiley for?" Sicheng asks.

"Nothing." Yuta deflected, flashing Sicheng one of his infamous smiles.

"You're odd." Sicheng observed, as calm as talking about the weather.

"See what I said about you starting a war one day?" Yuta said, putting on a stoic, intimidating face before ultimately crumbling into giggles and leaning against Sicheng's frame. Without touching him, of course. He made sure to pay extra mind to the other's personal space.

"See? Odd."

"Well, well. I never expected to see you around here." Taunted a nasally voice behind the two. Sicheng froze up.

Eyes as wide as the moon making it's entity known in the sky, the black-haired prince reached for Yuta's rough, calloused hand against his own. Yuta could feel the other’s thumming heartbeat all the way from his pulse onto his palms.  _ This man made Sicheng engage in physical affetion just by a greeting.  _ Yuta’s eyes narrowed into slits.

Sicheng turned around, facing the man in a white robe and greasy brown hair and tugging a puzzled Yuta behind him.

"Li Qiang.” Sicheng bowed, eyes showing disinterest yet his death grip on Yuta’s knuckles say otherwise. “What brings you here?”

“Just a meal. How about you? I see that you’re hanging on a man’s arms once again.” Qiang took a step forward and crowded Sicheng’s space, completely towering over him. Sicheng remained glued to his feet.

“You have quite a nasty habit for that, don’t ya?” He grinned, a sickening smirk enveloped half of his face.

“Nakamoto Yuta. Crown Prince of Osaka.” Yuta emerged behind the frozen boy. Placing a foot in front of Sicheng, making the prince stumble a few steps backwards. He stretched his hand out to the man who very gladly took it in his.

“Li Qiang. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” A polite smile and a bow, as if he wasn’t just belittling the monarch in front of Yuta seconds ago.

“Right. You see,” Yuta started, releasing Sicheng’s hand in favor of tightening his grip on Qiang’s, leaning up to his ear.

“I don’t wanna cause a scandal now, do I? And  _ you _ ” He clasped down on is hands with a painful grip, making sure it’ll leave bruises against his porcelain skin. Qiang yelped in surprise.

“Have likely heard of me, have you now?” The whimpering man nodded a  _ yes yes yes _ .

“If you seem to know as much as you let on, then you’d turn around and leave before a scandal breaks out of a raging crown prince and one. Immobilized. Nobody.” Yuta leaned away, a blinding smile on his face.

“Scram.”

The man couldn’t have turned around fast enough, tripping over his own feet and muttering curses under his breath. And Yuta.  _ Yuta was fuming.  _ But this isn’t about him.

“Thank you, gege.” Sicheng took a deep breath, voice reeking of sincerity. He did’nt notice he had switched to mandarin.

“Do you need to sit down?” Yuta asked, gently taking Sicheng’s hands in his.

Sicheng looked up at the elder. This man makes him feel two feet tall and Sicheng isn’t entirely sure if he hates it so much. The concern dripping from Yuta’s eyes and words captivated Sicheng. 

_ He was using physical threats seconds ago, how dare he look at me with such gentleness and delicacy? _

“No need. Boat’s here.” Sicheng breathed out, looking to his right to see a woman aboard the dark boat, holding a paddle in her calloused hands.

The two silently boarded the vehicle, choosing to sit next to each other among the numerous sits available. Once they’ve settled down, The woman began paddling.

If the ambience in the restaurant was mystical, this ride was downright magical. The Shining silver of the full moon reflected both on the placid waters of the cobalt lake and Sicheng’s twinkling eyes, looking up at the trancid sky littered with stars. It was quite a foggy night, layering the jade trees in a blanket of mist. The warm glow of the lantern by the paddling woman’s side of the boat contrasted the icy night and Sicheng. Sicheng was glowing. Yuta is certain he could drown in his eyes and when they meet his, he didn’t flinch one bit.

“Stop staring at me.” Sicheng whined.

“I can’t.” Yuta confessed. Sicheng glowed a deep red and refused to meet his eyes. They let the comfortable silence settle.

“He’s my sister’s friend.” Sicheng idly stated, “And mine too, at some point.” 

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” Yuta pried, carefully choosing his words so as to not shatter the delicate mood.

“Well, me and my sister were very close back then. Until, well, she accused me of something I didn’t do and everyone sided with her. They were real assholes from the start, you know, but my sister pacified them. After she publicly rued me… well, let’s just say it wasn’t the most fun time.” Sicheng explained, eyes glossy.

“I’m sorry that happened. Families are always such messy affairs.” Yuta chuckled.

“Why? From what I heard the Nakamoto Dynasty are very... family-oriented.” Sicheng murmured.

“Well, we’re not perfect.For instance, I‘m always gonna be compared to my Father. And I treasure him, I do. But he had always expected me to be better and it... gets quite exhausting sometimes, you know?” Yuta blurted.

“I do.” The chinese prince nodded.

They rounded a corner and Yuta pointed out the restaurant they were in before. It looked even more curious under the glow of the night.

“I was just fucking with you, by the way.” Sicheng said, calm as day.

“Fucking with what?” Yuta asked.

“With the art thing. I was fucking with you. I love the arts.”

Yuta was puzzled, pausing for a second and the look in his face made Sicheng burst out in a laugh.

“What do you mean- what arts do you practice?” Yuta exclaimed.

“Dance. I have a passion for dancing.”

“You dance?” Yuta gushed, smile invading his face again. “That’s amazing, Winko!”

“Winko?” Sicheng chortled, face screaming  _ yes i’m definitely judging you _ .

“Oh, well… It’s a nickname.” Yuta commented.

“I figured.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “But why Winko?"

“It’s cute! Just like you…” Yuta mumbled, confidence dissipating.

“Sure.” Sicheng giggled.

“Can I call you Winko, then?” Yuta asked, eyes round.

“Yeah do whatever you want.” Sicheng faked noncholance. Yuta’s grin brightened, going in for a hug.

Sicheng was perplexed, to say the least. Being encased in warm arms wasn’t exactly a daily occurrence. Yuta must have noticed his dilemma and was quick to pull away and give him the space he needs when Sicheng’s arms start winding themselves up and against Yuta’s broad figure. He nuzzled his head against Yuta’s neck.  _ Feels nice. _

“You’re warm.” Sicheng exhaled. He could stay here for a little longer. Or maybe a lot. Yuta just hummed in response.

Yuta was the first to break away and if he saw the blush lining Sicheng’s cheeks, he didn’t comment on it.

The boat rounded a final corner and a mellow tune filled up the lake. A guzheng was playing an incadescent song, one that Sicheng knows by heart. One that his mother played to him every fortnight. Note by note the atmosphere builds up into a reverberating echo against the waters and an ultimately unforgettable night, handcrafted just for two.

Yuta stared at this masterpiece beside him. Tracing the slope of his nose with his eyes, Yuta leaned in to his ears and whispered:

“I’d love to see you dance, my prince.”

Sicheng’s face heats up. Mustering his courage, he stared at the other’s eyes.

“Say the date, my prince. I’d dance for you all you want.”

The rest of the ride went without a word. As the two boarded their carriages, Yuta kissed Sicheg’s knuckles. Ever gentle and fleeting, a blink and you’d miss it feat.

Sicheng tucked away that kiss, deep into his heart to be hidden away from everybody else but him. 

Later when he resigned into his quarters, he slid against the wall into the carpeted floors. Cradling his left palm in his right, he closed his eyes. A tattooed ghost of a fleeting feeling engraved into the back of his eyelids and under his skin.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might have gotten carried away  
> hope u enjoyed reading this !!! comment and kudos if u want


	5. The Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what possessed me to start this fic right before exam week i'll never know TT but !! i'm done w my exams alr so i hope you enjoy this chap !! read end notes for sum excuses

Mahogany walls shone sienna inside the crown princess of Wenzhou’s quarters. The room was evidently empty, except for the familiar two-feet tall statue of a dragon made of jade.

“You asked for me?” Sicheng whispered, footsteps light and eyes downward as he walked into his sister’s room. She grinned, also avoiding his gaze.

“Yes. Come sit.” She commanded, gesturing to the space in front of the table across her.

Sicheng kneeled, folding his hanfu beneath his long legs. Sweaty palms tightly gripping his knees as his jie jie poured steaming hot tea from her ceramic pot onto two cups in front of them.

She set down the ceramic with a clink, carefully grasping her gaiwan and guiding it unto her red lips.

“You know why I called you, do you not?” She questioned. Her raven eyes finally glanced towards Sicheng. A sickening shiver ran up his spine, his entire figure breaking out in unwanted goosebumps.

“I do.” he whispered, posture rigid, crescents already imprinted on his palms.

“Li Qiang,” She boomed. Sicheng jumped out of his skin. “You know him, yes?”

“Yes.” He murmured.

“And you know you hurt him, right?”

“I would say he- he hurt m-”  _ BANG!  _

Her fist meets the small table, toppling the tea over and sending the green liquid running down the furniture onto the wooden ground, droplets splashing onto Sicheng’s white robes. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“You know you hurt him, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you are aware you, or anyone affiliated with you, cannot lay a finger on a member of my court, yes?”

“Yes.”

“What was that?” She raised her voice.

“Yes, I will stay away from anyone on your court.” Sicheng inhaled. The patterns on the wooden floor looked more interesting now.

“Good.” She hummed, flashing him a bright smile, as if nothing happened.

“You may excuse yourself.” She grinned.

Sicheng stood up in a haze, passing the jade dragon and trudged out to the corridors, leaning against the walls as he tried to catch his breath and ground his mind back to his body. God, he’s never gonna get better at this, is he?

-

“And there! Look, look! Isn’t that just gorgeous?” Yuta beamed, hanging off Sicheng’s arms as he pointed to the ruby-colored lanterns being hung from the trees on the edge of blooming into fuchsia. 

Kids run down the narrow streets and elders play shogi outside their houses. Sicheng notices that the town already contained a certain crackle in the air that can only be felt at this time of the year. 

But the sun was too loud and the chatters too bright. His head hurts and his heart is pounding, nails already carving their place on his rugged palms.

“Yeah.” Sicheng commented, dazed.

“You sure you’re okay?” Yuta asks for the umpteenth time today. Sicheng felt his stomach coil when the prince’s smile fell off his face, misplaced concern taking up his features and Sicheng hated himself even more. He took a deep breath- Yuta doesn’t have to be dragged into his mess of a mind when the sweet boy has only ever been trying to make him smile since he stepped foot into Japan.

“I don’t know Yuta, am I okay?” He spat.  _ Goddamnit Sicheng _ .

“Woah.” Yuta exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

He leads Sicheng off the main road and to a more quiet street. They didn’t need an audience.

“Look at me.” Yuta said, gently. Not a single hint of force or irritation in his voice, instead dripping with concern and delicacy.

Sicheng reluctantly turned around. Yuta searched his eyes, but Sicheng only built his guards up higher. Faking nonchalance. Faking apathy. Faking arrogance and faking ignorance. Sicheng doesn’t falter. Yuta doesn’t back down.

Instead, he takes Sicheng’s hand into his, looking at his eyes for a single hint of resistance (there was none), and he interlaced their fingers together.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” The japanese prince asked, gently. Gently, with no pressure, like he’s always been without fail.

“No.” Sicheng chokes, sweating, remembering the events of the morning prior.

“That’s alright, Winko.” Yuta reassured, squeezing Sicheng’s hand still linked with his.

“You wanna go home? I can walk you back.” He offered, smiling another blinding smile for the younger. Sicheng swore butterflies inhabited his stomach.

“Are you always like this with everyone?” Sicheng snarked, not intending how it came out with more bite than he wanted.

“Cute?”

“Infirurating.” Yuta giggled.

“No. Just you.” 

They fall to a comfortable silence. Side by side, they strolled through the quieter part of town. Amble talks and throwaway chatter were exchanged ‘til the sun started to bid her goodbye.

“Say, I have to present a piece for the upcoming hanami,” Yuta started, ignoring the gawking from the teens who were whispering amongst themselves. Sicheng hummed a ‘continue’.

“I’m gonna be needing a muse.” Yuta stated, smiling his way to a yes.

“And what does that have to do with me?” 

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, winko.” Yuta said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The sincerity from his statement made Sicheng blush an embarrassing scarlet.

Sicheng jokingly punched the crown prince of osaka in the arm.

“What was that for?!” Yuta shrieked.

“You’re annoying me.” The raven-haired prince rolled his eyes.

“You’ve pained me, winko!” Yuta dramatized, whimpering and using this opportunity to coil himself onto the younger.

“It wasn’t even that hard! Stop being a baby.” This only made Yuta whine louder.

“You hurt me, Winko! Winko, I’m wounded!” Yuta exclaimed, raising his voice so loud that a few passer bys' attention were directed to them.

“Yuta, Shut up! People are staring.” Sicheng hissed.

“Make me.” Yuta looked up through his thick lashes, a dust of pink coating his cheeks. Time seemed to slow down, eyes entrapped into the other’s and-

Sicheng clasped a hand over Yuta’s lips. Yuta licked a wide stripe on his palm and Sicheng shrieked.

“Gross gross gross gross! Gross!” Sicheng whimpered, cradling his palm to his chest before repeatedly hitting the crown prince who was currently laughing like a hyena.

“Where are your manners, god.” Sicheng scolded, wiping his hand on Yuta’s expensive robes.

“You hit me first!” Yuta reasoned, pouting his way back to entwining his fingers with the other’s.

“There’s no way I’m gonna be letting you hold my hand after that.” Sicheng tutted.

“It’s my saliva!” Yuta reasoned.

“It’s my hand!” Sicheng refuted. 

Yuta paused, staring at Sicheng. The sky had already turned a deep black and warm lanterns lit the streets. 

It dawned on him that Sicheng looks like he belongs right in the streets of Yuta’s home. His laughter died down, replaced by a smile laced with so much emotion, it scared Sicheng.

“It’s alright. I want you to take your time with me.” Yuta assured, clasping Sicheng’s pliant hand and once again squeezed it on his own. Sicheng was sure his fingers were starting to mold themselves in the shape of Yuta’s hand.

“Never rush yourself for me, please.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi i hope u enjoyed that !! school has been such a bitch lately so im gonna change the update sched to every friday !! i just wanted to take more time to make sure that it's written better and longer and yea lol hope u understand !! if u read this far then mwah mwah ily !!


	6. The Grove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

_ Never rush yourself for me, please.  _

Sicheng let out a groan, flinging a white pebble out towards the cerulean lake. It bounces  _ one, two, three,  _ times, it’s echoes resonating throughout the bamboo grove. 

Rush what? There’s absolutely nothing there to rush. Sure, Yuta’s beaming smile never fails to put Sicheng in a significantly brighter mood. And, yeah, when the prince lowers his voice when he speaks to Sicheng right after he verbally threatens someone it  _ does _ make him wanna go down on his knees and-

Like he said, there’s nothing there. The prince got up to skip another stone. It bounces  _ one, two, three, four, five, six- _

“Try harder and it’ll reach Europe.” Piped the prince of Jilin.

“Is that how you greet your gege?” Sicheng deadpanned, holding Renjun’s gaze for a second before bursting in giggles, standing up and wrapping the shorter in his arms. Renjun seemed taken aback by the rare show of affection his gege gave him, before ultimately hugging back.

“Come quickly- the others are waiting." Renjun smiled, taking a begrudging prince by the wrist and dragging the boy with him through the maze of tall and increasingly dense bamboos.

"Where would we be dining?" Sicheng asked, which came out as a whine.

"Kun's restaurant. Don’t worry, there’s gonna be alcohol."

Sicheng looked up towards the sky, noting how the sun hadn't even reached its highest. Renjun laughs at his peculiar gege.

"Who else is gonna be there?" Sicheng questioned with a lilt in his voice, silently hoping for a certain name to roll off the prince’s tongue. 

"Ten, Chenle. Just the four of us- I heard the monarchs from Singapore couldn't make it." 

"And why's that?"

"Something about meetings? I heard Japan was also there. Yuta might know.”

“What does Yuta have to do with them...” The prince grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Renjun slowed, a sly grin enveloping his boyish face.

“What was what?” Sicheng deflected, avoiding Renjun’s all-knowing gaze and he curses how easily his cousin sees through him.

Renjun chuckled, already knowing he wouldn’t get an answer out of the already blushing boy.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, ge,” Renjun started. “Although that wouldn't really matter, because nobody has not,  _ not _ heard of the two of you.” Renjun sent him a pointed look, and Sicheng avoided his scolding gaze.

“Let’s just go.” Sicheng mumbled.

-

“Okay, but _what_ _if,_ I snuggle the cat in.” Ten says, chin upwards, sounding incredibly proud of himself. “Nobody will ever know!”

“It’s smuggle.”  Chenle giggles his high-pitched, teasing cackle, earning himself a slap on the shoulder from the elder.

“I don’t know if anyone can miss the  _ crown prince _ smuggling a mammal inside the palace,  _ Ten _ .” The thickly-voiced cook said.

“You’re just making me want to do it even more now.”

Sicheng chuckles from his friends’ antics, basking in the familiarity of their presence as mid-day alcohol warms him up from the inside. 

The five of them met up for the first time in quite a while. And though incomplete, courtesy of the monarchs from Singapore who were wrapped up in a myriad of meetings Sicheng could not be bothered to remember what for, he could feel his bones growing heavier as his shoulders broadened. The only environment he could truly say filled him with utmost comfort.

They sat inside a private room of a restaurant founded by Kun; One of China’s most renowned cooks and one of Sicheng’s most dearest friends. Sicheng tried not to let his raven eyes roam the room as much, for the memories of a certain prince with the most blinding smile plaguing his senses even without him being present in the room greatly infuriated Sicheng.

“Oh someone has been doing someone, alright.” The prince of Jilin teased, eyeing Sicheng as a sly grin slowly enveloped his face. Snitch.

“ _ Sicheng?! _ ” Ten exclaimed, clearly baffled, given by how his jaw instantly drops to the floor, a smile tugging his lips. 

Sicheng’s eyes widened, heat that undoubtedly wasn’t from the alcohol climbing up his cheeks.

“Chenle is seeing a commoner!” Sicheng passed the blame.

“ _ Ge _ !”

“ _ Chenle?! _ ” Renjun laughed at the younger, practically tasting the teases already on the tip of his tongue.

“Well at least I’m not dating an executioner!” Chenle jabbed, jokingly rolling his eyes as the laughter slowly died down.

“Wait- an executioner? Which one.” Ten inquired. He spoke in a subdued manner, Sicheng notes; As if walking on eggshells.

“The executioner of Taiwan.” Renjun murmured, sipping his alcohol at a speed Sicheng wasn’t used to seeing from the prince. 

“Renjun, are you sure about him? What about Siche-” Ten froze, cutting himself off. The Thai prince let out a tense cough. He smiled, taking a sudden long chug of alcohol that most definitely burned his throat.

“What- what about me?” Sicheng questioned, eyeing his friends. No one dared meet his gaze.

“It’s nothing, Sicheng.” Kun laughed, a dry and humorless one, and took a bite out of his smoking steamed fish.

“What are you not telling me…?” Sicheng trusts his friends, he tells himself over and over in his head, as he waits for either an explanation of why they were acting so odd, even for them, or for his friends to burst out in laughter while endlessly teasing him, pinching his cheeks as if he was still the defenseless, dumpling-cheeked, ever so stoic kid they knew.

But the silence stretched like a rubber band about to snap. Sicheng felt his stomach drop. 

He didn’t give himself a chance to falter though. Instead, he did something he promised his friends he wouldn’t dare do to them again.

“So you’re really not gonna tell me?” Sicheng builds his guard up, up, up. He can see Chenle start to fidget in his seat from the weight of his freezing gaze. He skims over them a final time to see if any of them would let up.

“Alright. Don’t tell me.” 

In his defense, they also once promised never to lie to each other. 

Sicheng stood from his mahogany seat, marching out of the private room from the back of the restaurant and past the crowds of civilians currently having a peaceful meal, as if Sicheng’s throat isn’t closing up, shoulders tensing. As if Sicheng isn’t currently losing the only stability he ever had in his damn life. Sicheng fought the climbing urge to douse someone with the icy glass of water they were chugging as he passed them.

He could’ve sworn he had heard his name being called from behind, yet he didn’t have it in him to turn back.

-

“Something bothering you?” Yuta nudged the taller’s shoulder, a calming smile painting his face.

Sicheng kind of regrets agreeing to the prince’s invitation for dinner at his palace. Yuta insisted they could eat in the dining hall, and Sicheng found it disrespectful to decline the offer. He didn’t feel as out of place as he thought he would in the middle of the humongous hall and it’s elongated table that stretched further than the one Sicheng was allowed to dine in back in Wenzhou. 

Or maybe, this prince simply makes everywhere feel familiar; as if taking his coat and his burdens off his shoulders. Sicheng wonders why that is.

“It’s nothing.” Sicheng lied through his teeth, his clouded eyes betraying his tight smile.

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Yuta chuckled. Sicheng is suddenly reminded who he was talking to.

Yuta switched his chopsticks from his right to his left hand, fumbling with his food as he tried to master the use of his non-dominant hand. He was clearly not ambidextrous. Sicheng furrows his brows at the oddity of a prince beside him when-

Carefully, long, rough fingers snake his as they coil themselves against Sicheng’s digits. Sicheng squeezed his palm twice, desperately tampering down the smile invading his face. Yuta’s thumb brushed comforting circles against his knuckles. Sicheng felt his insides melt.

“I have a feeling my friends are hiding something from me.” He blurted.

“Oh. Like what?” Yuta asks, gently. He took a clumsy bite, sushi barely making it into his mouth. Sicheng blushed scarlet.

“We were- uhm. We were just-”

_ SLAM _ opens the doors to the dining hall, and a woman clad in a pink kimono pauses, scanning the room and squealing once her eyes land on a certain prince.

“YUTA!”

“SANA!” He jumped from his seat, unwrapping himself from Sicheng’s loose grip and swept her up into his arms. Yuta nuzzled his face into her neck as the two of them erupt in giggles, both of them swaying from the force of the two running into each other for an embrace. 

Sicheng eyes them, gaze ice-cold. He couldn’t explain why it felt as if his guts were eating itself inside out. Maybe it was because his hand was significantly colder now. Or maybe because he hasn’t really seen Yuta smile that way when he was with him. 

Sana opened her eyes and saw one Prince Dong Sicheng glaring daggers through her. She quickly broke free from their embrace.

“Where are my manners?” She bowed, smiling a bubbly grin. “Sana of Osaka, your majesty.”

“Sicheng of Wenzhou.” Sicheng smiled, trying not to grind his teeth.

Yuta didn’t seem to catch unto Sicheng’s visibly tense position. Sana only subtly fidgets from where she stood.

"I should get going now. By the way, have you seen Momoka?" She buzzed, still not coming down from her high from being reunited with Yuta.

"Most definitely still in her quarters." Yuta snickered and bid the girl goodbye as she stalked upstairs towards her close friend, only after she squeezed him in another hug goodbye.

The door shut behind her. Sicheng wanted the floor to open itself up for him to make his home.

"You know who she is, I suppose?" Yuta asks, sitting back down beside Sicheng.

Sicheng only hummed an ‘of course’.

"Yeah… she's my childhood friend and I haven't seen her in, well, years !"  _ Why are you telling me this?  _ Sicheng wanted to shout.

He settled for a "Why's that?"

To be polite, of course. Not because of any of his masochistic tendencies, not at all.

"I'm gonna take her to the samurai part of town tomorrow, at least before hanami starts. We both practically grew up there." Yuta chuckles, unaware of Sicheng’s current turmoil.

_ You've never taken me to the samurai part of town before… _

"Oh. Then- would you like to tag along? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind."  _ Godamnit Sicheng _

"No, it's fine." Sicheng wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, smoothing out his hanfu.

"You sure?"  _ No, of course not. _

"Yeah, I'm busy "  _ Convince me. _

"Okay. May I walk you home?"  _ I need you to try harder. _

"No need." Sicheng smiled, one of those he reserves only for political meetings and his father. " Thank you for the lovely dinner, my prince. I enjoyed it a great deal."  _ Stop me, please. _

Sicheng bit the inside of his cheek when he was met with silence. Of course he wouldn’t ask twice, a no is a no. Sicheng didn’t care, though.

He strode past the door, leaving a confused prince behind.

Sicheng had always thought that absolute emptiness is only for a blank canvas, but it was also a carriage ride home alone and the chilling unoccupied gaps between his fingers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana baby ily TT also i tried angst for the first time in a while and idk i don't like it that much rn idk why AAAAA send me ur thoughts hehe  
> p.s. i actually wanted to post this chap sooner but writer's block said no lmao


	7. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler TT

FLICK 

Sicheng snapped the paper fan shut, tightening his abdomen and thighs before flipping into an extended barrel leap, arms extended as far as they can reach before daintily landing light as a feather into the hard wooden floor. He swiftly twirled, wrists adjoined rotating in a circular fashion up into the air as he leaped a final time, fan unraveled and arms stretched by his side as his feet met the ground.

The long-haired prince panted, chest rising and falling in a discreet manner as his eyes slowly started to regain focus. Every fibre of his body was on fire, his lungs burning and perspiration slowly trickled down the side of his head. He had never felt more alive.

A slow, rhythmic clap resonated throughout the ballroom. Sicheng spun around, finding the source of the noise when he was sure he had specifically stated not to let anyone in the room. A dimpled brunette stood by the arched entrance, his six-foot build clad in a dark hanbok and the most fascinating eyes anyone will ever see.

“That was amazi-”

Sicheng ran as fast as his - starting to sore - feet could take him, engulfing the other into his arms. 

“Missed me?” He laughed, hugging Sicheng tighter into his embrace.

“I don’t know Jaehyun, you tell me.” Sicheng grumbled, teasingly pushing away the other who only chuckled before pulling him in closer.

“Kidding! I’m kidding!” Jaehyun laughed at his friend, also known as the only person in all of Asia that he would be willing to hug even entirely covered in sweat. That’s what years of history does to a person, he supposes. 

“What brought you here- you should have sent a letter!” Sicheng complained, finally uncoiling himself from their minutes-long embrace. Jaehyun hummed, slinging an arm around Sicheng’s shoulders as the two started a path through the castle, aimlessly walking without a definite destination.

“Well, I heard that there would be a ball celebrating Princess Sana’s return,” Sicheng felt his skin itch. “Thought I’d stop by.”

“You thought?” Sicheng whispered. The prince let out a sigh. Nothing truly gets past his friend.

“Ten’s worried about you, that’s all.” Jaehyun raised his hands in defense, eyeing the other’s expression, trying to break down the other’s walls before he even dared to put them up.“I heard you guys had a fight...”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He murmured.

“We won’t talk about it.” 

The two continued to walk in silence, Jaehyun admiring the mahogany walls and the jade dragon sculptures they pass every mile or so as Sicheng gradually gravitated closer and closer back to Jaehyun before slinging a still slightly damp arm over the other’s shoulders, who gladly scooted closer to the exhausted prince’s side. Sicheng adores how easily the other can read his thoughts- knows when to push and when to merely let him be. Sicheng wonders what he could have done in a past life to deserve such a friend.

“Speaking of the ball…” Sicheng starts, slowing down his steps to match with the other, “Would you come with me?”

“Me? What about Yuta?” Jaehyun asked, utterly confused. They have been the talk of everyone everywhere he goes, the two rarely being seen out without the other. He thought it would only be natural for the princes to come as a pair.

“No need to worry about him.” Sicheng giggles. Jaehyun would have been terrified had he not known who he was talking to, already used to Sicheng’s eccentricities.

“Okay... just don’t let me get beaten up.”

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure about that.”

-

“Here you are, in the middle of the most beautiful town in Japan with the prettiest woman in Japan who you have not seen in years, and you’re thinking about something else. Unbelievable.” Sana jokingly scolded the older, rolling her chocolate eyes.

Yuta playfully pushed her. He felt sincerely apologetic for the other, truly. Yet he couldn’t get the thought of how his carefully crafted handwritten letters have not been written back as of late by the most captivating man in Asia who- as Yuta remembers- had looked distinctly gloomy the last time he saw him. 

And he couldn’t come up with a reason as to why. Neither can the princess, it seems, who have lovingly listened to him ramble on and on about his concerns when instead the two should be having fun reliving their histories on the streets they have practically been raised in.

“I’m sorry… I can just accompany you home?” Yuta suggested.

“But... I missed you, a lot…” She pouted, eyes downcast as she grasped his arm.

Yuta snapped out of his raven-haired prince clouded daze, realizing he was indeed, back with his childhood friend in the town they grew up in and instead of paying attention to his dear friend, he was instead sulking being upset about another monarch.

“Alright I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuta hugged the shorter, cradling his hands through her silky ginger locks. “I missed you too.”

“Great! So, have you met with Uncle Akitsugu lately? How has he been- Momoka told me his son can now handle a katana even better than you, Yeah. I haven’t seen everyone in so long!” She buzzed, dragging the prince of Osaka through the crowds as he giggled at her childish antics. It filled him with a distinct nostalgia to see that Sana truly hasn’t changed one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm so sorry for the late and short upload my mental health hasn't been the best this week and i couldn't rly finish this chap TT next chap is coming wednesday and it's gonna be a longgggg one ;p i actually tried to make this chapter longer but it just didn't work lmao thanks for reading and the patience <33 kudos and comment if u want <33


End file.
